


Love And Hope Will Never Die

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, post wedding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Magnus and Alec the morning after their wedding





	Love And Hope Will Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> We all know where the title for this comes from haha. 
> 
> Enjoy some pure fluff

Alec wakes to sunlight and gold.

They’d forgotten to close the curtains last night, too lost in giggling kisses and hands on skin. In whispered words of love across each other’s mouths and smiles so wide they hurt.

The sunlight warms his skin as he slowly blinks his eyes open and smiles softly.

Magnus is staring back at him, lashes lowered and cat eyes a blazing gold against the morning glow. Alec could stare at him forever.

“G’morning,” he mumbles, quietly enough not to disturb the aching peacefulness of the moment.

Their first morning as a married couple. The first morning of the rest of their lives.

 Alec reaches out to skim his fingers down Magnus’ arm until he reaches his hand. Magnus’ fingers are bare except the silver band that lays on his ring finger. The band that symbolizes them. Their love and everything that comes with it. Alec had gotten surprisingly choked up when he’d realized it was the only ring Magnus was wearing on his left hand. It made it feel _important_ , like he’d made a space for Alec to stay with him forever. And Alec plans to.

 Now, Alec brings Magnus’ fingers up to his mouth and brushes a kiss over the ring.

Magnus watches him with glittering eyes.

“Good morning,” he says after Alec pulls his mouth away, “husband.”

Alec’s heart flips over in his chest. 

_Husband._

 Alec never thought he’d ever hear that word said with so much adoration bleeding out of it. Never thought being called someone’s husband would set happiness alight under his skin. Because he never believed he’d even get to have this. A man he loved with every single part of his soul who loved him back just as much.

It had been a given, in those years before Magnus had barrelled into his life, that he’d never be completely happy or content in his life. He’d been resigned to a lifetime of duty. He’d convinced himself he’d be okay. That Izzy, Jace, and Max’s happiness was all he needed. That marrying for love hardly ever happened anyway.

But here he is. The out and proud Head of the New York Institute with a _husband._

Alec blinks back to the present when Magnus scoots over in the bed and into Alec’s space. He smells like home. Like sandalwood and sugary magic.

“What’s on your mind, Angel,” Magnus asks, locking eyes with Alec through his eyelashes.

Alec doesn’t hesitate.

“You,” he says and Magnus’ lips slowly turn up into a smile that sends joy rushing to Alec’s chest, “always you.” 

His hand lands on Alec’s cheek, thumb stroking over his cheekbone, leaving tingles in its wake. 

“Aku cinta kamu.”

Magnus’ eyes don’t leave his as he says it. His melodic voice curling around the syllables of a language Alec barely knows.

Alec knows what those words mean though. They’re carved into their wedding bands but Alec hasn’t heard them aloud in a long time. Not since that day with the lock.

He’s hit again with a wave of _importance_ over the fact that Magnus is willing to share this with him. His native language, something from a past he’d rather forget.

“I love you too,” he whispers, breathless with love as Magnus swings a leg over his waist and moves so he’s straddling him.

He leans down into Alec’s space, necklaces trailing over skin and hands in his hair, stopping right before their lips brush together. 

“Are you ready for your first day as a Lightwood-Bane?”

Alec pulls him down for a searing kiss that can only be interpreted as a resounding yes.

**Author's Note:**

> My first finale coda. It took me almost a week to be able to get any words out but I want to assure you that even though the show has ended I am not going anywhere. I have 12 finale codas planned and a stupidly long list of fic ideas so I’ll be here and writing for a stupidly long amount of time.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
